turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Atlantis and Other Places
Is it me or are the collections getting shorter and shorter? Turtle Fan 11:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure...this may not be the entire contents. On average, the page count is 20 pages per story, although The Daimon is like 40 or 50, IIRC. So a short list of stories may still be 200-300 pages. TR 15:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose, but they're including fewer stories. If the stories are getting longer I guess that could make up for it--the longer a short is, the more chance it has to be good; and even if a short one is good, as soon as you start really getting into it, it ends and you're liable to be on to another "Someone Is Stealing the Great Thronerooms of the Galaxy." Turtle Fan 19:14, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Amazon says this will be 448 pages. Now AiA and TD are each about 60 pages, but NftF is about 10, UA is 30, TGL is 2, I can't remember how many pages SB is (less than 30, I sure), and I don't know the length of OD. So, maybe there are more stories we haven't learned of. Alternatively, maybe amazon is wrong about the page count. TR 22:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Reincarnations, which contains eight stories, tipped the scales at 159 pages according to Silver and 160 according to Amazon. (By the way, for those of us who wanted to read it but blanched at the cost, on the former it's now selling for the low low price of $18.25. I for one feel the moment has passed, but I thought I'd pass that along.) I can't conceive of seven stories getting you 448 pages. Since Amazon's not shy about simply not providing such information on unpublished books, I have a little trouble imagining them putting up a number that was so far off when they could just wait till they had better information. But then at heart there's still a big part of me that wants to go back to being a naive, trusting soul. Turtle Fan 23:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::One more thought on this, then I'm done: I got this info from Uchronia.net, which is an AH web site. Thus, they would focus on the known AH stories, but have no reason to list Science Fiction or Fantasy stories. So I'm now convinced there are more stories in this collection. TR 15:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, all right. . . . So they don't talk about, for instance, EIaK. Do they give complete lists for his other anthologies? Turtle Fan 18:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::No. In fact, this is the first time Uchronia has acknowledged that HT has any collections at all. TR 19:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) By the way, which should I read first, AiA or TSB? I'm inclined to read TSB first so that AiA can be my farewell to the series. I always got the sense that it was a very pleasant, loving construction of the Atlantis world, whereas TSB was just another story. Turtle Fan 18:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you wish to end on a high, AiA first. It is the superior story, and is just a good piece all around. TSB is likable, but I started to find the Sherlock Holmes pastiche distracting. In many ways, it's very important to the Atlantis timeline, but the vehicle of pastiche seems completely at odds with that importance. TR 19:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That seems to confirm what I had thought. Since LA happened after AiA maintaining a strict chronolgical order isn't possible any longer. And by the way, how is TSB important to the timeline? It comes last, and its main antagonist, HUD, gets only a handful of throwaway mentions in LA. And you've said it includes no Radcliffes, right? Turtle Fan 23:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::No Radcliffes (but neither does AiA), but the HUD is explained in greater detail. More importantly, the outcome leaves the HUD's place in Atlantis in a far different place than when the story began. TR 03:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Which change has nowhere to go, since it's the final story chronologically. I wouldn't mind an Atlantis story set in the twentieth century, but I'm not Gizzi, either, so. . . . Turtle Fan 10:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Amazon summary Is up. "The Horse of Bronze" is indeed in the mix, as is "The Catcher in the Rhine" (that would probably account for the Nordic duelists). There will be twelve stories altogether. TR 16:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Out-of-this-world adventure, they say. I wonder if that means there will be sci-fi stories. :You know, this list seems really short on original stories. I don't mind so much since all but two of them (HoB and TD) are new to me, but still. . . . Turtle Fan 16:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::And of the list available, the only two I HAVEN'T read are THB and OD. If it weren't for wanting the two Atlantis stories in my library and the desire to read OD, I wouldn't be that interested in the collection. TR 17:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I'm pretty much in the same boat. I want both to read and own the Atlantis stories; it's only now that the series is over that I'm realizing how much I really did enjoy it. Of the other stories I haven't read, not too many of them interest me. OD does. NftF does. CitR I'm not sure about; it looks like it's got way too much going on, and for the life of me I can't imagine why HT felt this all-powerful pressing need to hook "Hagen Kriemheld" up with Brunhilde. It does sound entertaining, though. The rest, I don't really care about. Turtle Fan 19:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Title Now that I think of it, this title is kind of lame. "Hey, what are the settings for these stories?" "Two are in Atlantis and the rest are . . . in other places. They're all over the map, really." "So, Atlantis and other places? Hmm . . . " Wow, what an intense creative process. I assume they wanted Atlantis in the title so they could hook people who had enjoyed the books but didn't have the interest or the wherewithal to look for the stories. They make much more money this way, so it's a win-win. Turtle Fan 00:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) One Month Out, Near Enough She's due to be published on December 7 (a shame DoI wasn't published that day), which means we're less than fifty days from publication. And we've got no idea what the last three stories are, but at this point, to the best of my knowledge there's been not a peep about a first-run short. Pretty damned lazy of HT to release a whole anthology without an original, if that's what he's doing. Considering that this year has also seen only one of those online shorts (and that not at all a pleasant one) and just one novel, I'm wondering what gives. I'm not going to accuse him of easing into retirement, not this time: He's signed a contract for a multi-volume project that will keep him writing halfway into the decade. He'll be 65 when Supervolcano wraps up, and that's if he doesn't extend it like he's done with TWTPE. Turtle Fan 23:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I got curious and checked it out on bn.com. They've got a different review up, one which describes it as a reprint collection. They also say it includes (YAWN) "Bedfellows." You know, some of these stories are new to me, but among the "Other Places" half of it (or five sixths of it) there aren't any that I'm jumping-out-of-my-boots eager to read. And, coming as it will smack dab in the middle of the Christmas shopping season of a very lean year, I might not bother. Maybe I'll wait for it to come out in paperback. Well, no, I do want it in hardcover for aesthetic purposes; it would look good next to the Atlantis trilogy on my shelf. Maybe I'll wait a year till it's floating around the used bookstores for paperback prices, or maybe till it ends up on the bargain rack. If I've got money to burn on AH in December, I'd rather read A Rainbow of Blood. That one's overpriced and not too easy to find, but at least it was actually written, as opposed to being slapped together to stick between a cover that advertises sentimental value. Turtle Fan 23:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I've concluded that I will wait for the PB. I'm also thoroughly kicking my own ass for not grabbing Reincarnations ''when it was a reasonable $13.00 over the summer. TR 01:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Was it? I didn't notice. I lost interest in R some time ago, but now that you tell me that and I see they've bumped it up to $19 I'm appalled. ::I'd buy the whole damned book and wade through all the boring-ass ten-year-old retreads if it included just one new Atlantis story. We've got seven installments and every one of them refers to intrguing off-stage developments. HT--who's putting on a full-court press to glom off people's lingering interest in the series, or at the very least giving his tacit approval to Roc's doing so--can't be bothered with cranking out fifteen pages on the signing of the Proclamation of Liberty, or the after-effects of the Slug Hollow Accords on Atlantean society twenty years out? Turtle Fan 04:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Full Contents Well, I officially am waiting for PB on this one. I want the Atlantis stories, and I want "The Daimon". There are only three stories I haven't read, and one of those, "Someone is Stealing the Great Throne Rooms of the Galaxy", I really don't want to read. :"Someone is Stealing . . . "? Oh for God's sake. . . . And "Farmer's Law," which is ten years old. What they hell were they thinkig? Turtle Fan 05:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Of the remainder, I liked FL, UA, and NftF (the last of which is also available online). I've grown more fond of CitR as time has passed. I don't love any of them enough to pay HC prices. TR 01:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I want to read, and to own, the Atlantis stories. OD has me interested but not fascinated, at least not based on what ML4E has shared. NftF and CitR sound mildly interesting. I've read HoB (pretty good, that, though I already own it in ''The First Heroes), SIStGTRotG (terrible, terrible, terrible; I own that one in Federations, which thankfully includes some much better stories by other authors), and TD (I no longer own it, WTW got lost in the sauce somewhere years ago, which is a shame because all four novellas were good even if some of the PODs were a bit out there. I'm not dying to revisit it, though.) B, FL, and UA leave me pretty damned uninterested, and GL is just a set-up line to a cheap joke, isn't it? And as a whole I'm pretty miffed at HT for just picking out a bunch of old retreads for this one. Grr. Turtle Fan 05:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC)